


Match Made in Hell

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobis Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Trans Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander and Thomas Jefferson are rivals.What happens when the two turn out to be soulmates?
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Dolley Madison/James Madison, George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Jane Randolph Jefferson/Peter Jefferson, John Adams/Angelica Schuyler, John Laurens/Charles Lee, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Sally Hemings/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 29
Kudos: 101





	1. Surprising Results

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I am on fire! I am finishing fics left and right! That hiatus earlier was amazing! This fic is already finished so daily updates again. My favorite updates. Anyway, enjoy!

Thomas Jefferson walked onto the school grounds with James Madison and Aaron Burr. Everyone in the school knew that Thomas Jefferson was rich and everyone loved him. Almost.

His cousin, Lafayette, actually hated him. The Schuyler sisters, John Laurens, and Hercules Mulligan, and Alexander Hamilton also despised him.

A couple of weeks ago, Hamilton had called Thomas ‘Jeffershit.’ in a debate he won. Afterward, a couple of guys beat Alex up and Thomas had simply said; “That is just the beginning.”

Ever since Hamilton beat Jefferson at Debate, anyone that wanted Thomas’s favor would beat the smaller boy up. That was proven when Thomas walked into class that day.

Thomas walked in and saw Mr. Washington and Lafayette fretting over Alexander. He had bruises all across his body and his hair was down and tangled. Thomas could hear Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury laughing with Burr and Madison about how he would look tomorrow.

Tomorrow was a very big day for everyone at school. They would finally see their red string and find their soulmate. Thomas was pretty sure no one would have Hamilton as their soulmate but he didn’t care. He got what he wanted.

“Black and blue suits you, Hamilton,” Jefferson called, everyone in class laughing.

Mr. Washington gave him a look. Lafayette scowled and pulled Hamilton closer to his body.

“Finally to class on time? I thought one of your side whores would’ve kept you busy for another minute or two. Not that I’m saying you could last that long,” Alexander mocks.

Thomas glares at the immigrant who smirks right back. 

Lafayette is grinning but somehow still manages to shoot Thomas a death glare.

“Everyone please take a seat,” Mr. Washington says.

They do and the class begins. 

As Thomas exited the classroom, he was fuming. He had lost yet again to the immigrant and was not going to go easy on him tomorrow.

The next morning that Thomas came to school, he was greeted by Maria Reynolds.

“Are you busy today?” She cooed, raking her hands down his chest.

“Not for you,” Thomas purrs, pushing her against the wall.

Thomas was about to lean down before he saw his string. Given by the look in Maria’s eyes, she had too.

“My string,” Maria said in awe.

“Sorry,” Thomas said, pulling away.

“No. We should go find our soulmate,” Maria said, smiling genuinely.

Thomas gives a chaste nod and follows his string.

He walks into Hamilton in the corridor.

“Watch it,” The 6’3 man snaps before realizing how Alexander looked.

To Thomas’s horror, he was cut up and bruised.

His hair was matted with blood and cuts were all across his torso. For someone at the short height of 5’4, he had more injuries on his body than Jefferson thought possible.

“No. Fucking. Way,” Alexander says in shock.

Thomas looks to see his string connected to none other than Alexander Hamilton.

“Oh my god,” Thomas says in shock.

In the cafeteria that day.  
“John fucking Laurens!” Charles Lee raved. “My soulmate is Laurens!”

“I got that George King kid with that snobby posse around him,” Samuel Seabury huffs.

“I got Theodosia,” Aaron said, smiling. They had been dating since 6th grade.

“I got Dolley,” James said with a huge grin. Dolley had been James’s crush.

“I got Peggy,” Maria said with a huff.

“Really? I got Eliza,” Sally Hemings said.

“I got Angelica,” John Adams says.

“What about you, Thomas?” James asked.

“Hamilton,” Thomas responds through clenched teeth.

The entire table let out a collective gasp.

“No way!”

“The tranny?”

“How?”

“You hate each other!”

“That sucks, man.”

Thomas groans. “I know. And mom wants to meet him.”

“Damn. Trouble in paradise, huh?” Maria said.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Thomas snarks.

“Fuck you, Watson,” Maria snarks back. 

Thomas just groans.

Later that day, at the end of the debate, Thomas corners Alexander.

“What do you want, dickwad?” Alexander snaps.

Thomas notes he doesn’t have fresh bruises on him.

‘Good. He’s mine.’ a small voice protectively says.

Thomas shakes it off.

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend,” Thomas said through gritted teeth.

Alexander blinks. 

“Or girlfriend if you decide to let go of the thought that you’re a boy.” Thomas sneered.

Then, out of nowhere, he starts to laugh.

“All the girls and guys realize you're a dick?” Alexander manages, once he wipes away tears of mirth, not even mentioning the misgendering.

Thomas rolls his eyes.

“No, my mom wants to meet my soulmate. I just need you to pretend for the month of Christmas break. Then I go back to beating you up,” Thomas sneers.

Alexander looks like he’s thinking. “No,” He finally says.

“What?” Thomas says, dumbfounded.

“I. Said. No,” Alexander says, punctuating every word.

“Why?”

“What’s in it for me?”

“A month of living like a king?”

“Yeah, no. I want a guarantee that me and my friends don’t get hit or anything by anyone,” Alexander says.

“I can’t do that,” Thomas says immediately.

“Then no deal,” Alexander says walking away.

Thomas says five seconds before caving. “Fine, ok, whatever. Just be ready by 5 am next Friday. I’ll pick you up from your dorm. It takes a while to get to Monticello from here.”

Alexander grins. “Knew you would come around, Jeffershit. See ya next week!” 

Thomas clenches his jaw at the use of the stupid nickname.

Thomas knew this was going to be a mistake.

So why was his heart soaring at the prospect of spending a month with Alexander?


	2. Swapped Histories

“Hurry up, Hamilton!” Thomas yelled.

“Give me a damn minute!” a muffled voice yells back.

“I’ve given you a week and 2 fucking hours, what the hell do you not understand about punctuality?” Thomas snaps.

“Ha, ha. Very funny,” Alexander deadpans, finally coming out the door.

He had a suitcase with a duffle bag slung across his back.

Thomas thanked everyone god in existence for the fact that he looked presentable.

The two threw the shorter boy’s things in the trunk and sat down in the car.

“Finally. We’re on the road,” Thomas mutters, starting the car.

“I heard that,” Alexander says, turning on the radio.

The song ‘Daisies’ by Katy Perry started to play.

“This song is shit,” Thomas growled. 

“The one thing we both agree on,” Alexander solemnly said.

He switches the channel only to hear ‘Baby’ by Justin Bieber.

Alexander shuts off the radio.

“I think I would rather talk to you than listen to that,” Alexander said in disgust.

“You and me both,” Thomas grumbles.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Alexander pull his silky brown hair back into a messy bun.

Thomas hated to say it but Alexander was pretty. He had big doe eyes, silky flowing hair, and a small body that had just as many curves as a woman. Given the fact that he once was a woman, it wasn’t a surprise. No breasts anymore, obviously, but he had a small waist and wide hips giving him the perfect hourglass figure. Soft thighs that Thomas would love to get between.

Thomas blinks and stares adamantly at the road in front of him. His grip on the wheel tightens significantly. 

He was pissed. Since when was Hamilton this damn pretty?

As he glances over one more time, he sees Alexander pull out a lollipop. 

His plush pink lips wrap around the top of the sugary sweet and his tongue peeks out of his mouth to lick it.

Thomas felt his pants tighten. This was going to be a hell of a long trip.

Alexander noticed. Of course he noticed Thomas’s pants tighten.

But that was his goal.

He had never been this close to Jefferson before without trying to break his neck and now that he is, he had to admire the view.

Ebony eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, charcoal hair Alexander really wanted to touch, and a sharp jawline with high cheekbones.

Through his shirt, there was a clear definition of a solid 6 pack most likely from football. He had nicely sized biceps and legs that looked like they were carved from marble. His towering height added to the godlike physique. Given the bulge in his pants, he wasn’t there lacking either.

“How long is the ride there?” Alexander asks.

“Bout 6 and half hours. Mind setting the GPS?” Thomas says.

Alexander looks around for a minute.

“It’s in the glove if you're looking for it,” he tells Alex.

“Whaddya think I’m looking for? Taiwan?” Alex scoffs, grabbing the GPS.

Thomas snickered.

There was that Hamilton snark he missed.

Alexander fumbled with the GPS for a little before finally entering Monticello, Virginia.

“Took long enough,” Thomas said.

“Yeah, well, not all of us had the privilege to get a car,” Alexander snaps.

Thomas blinks. “You never talk about your past. Mind telling me? I’m going to need to know if my parents ask.”

Alexander stiffens in his seat.

Thomas hastily backtracks. “You don’t need to, it’s fine. We’ll just tell them you aren’t comfortable telling them and-”

“I was born in the Caribbean and was living with my parents. My dad gambled and was in debt. He left me and my mother after he constantly abused us and we fell ill. My mother passed and I started to get better. Then a hurricane came and destroyed my whole town. I was the only one left. Then I left to live with my cousin. He suicided. I had no family left but a huge debt on my shoulders so I started writing. I also got a job in the trade business trading rum and sugar cane. I paid off my dad’s debt and at the same time, I got chosen for a foster care program. My writing was apparently good enough to be chosen.” 

Alexander paused.

“I started living with George and Martha because they took me in. Yeah, the rumors are true, Mr. Washington’s my dad. And I owe a lot to him. He taught me all that I know. Martha was a great mom. She helped me through everything, even the whole trans thing. At one point, I got stuck on drugs. Martha helped me out and George did too. They were the best parents anyone could ask for. I’m poor, sure, but I’m not stupid. And I don’t need your pity,” Alexander said monotonously.

Thomas released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Wow. That’s amazing,” he said in awe.

“What?” Alexander asked, bewildered.

“You survived all that shit. You’re amazing,” Thomas said.

Alexander blinks in surprise. Then a grin starts to grow in his face. 

“You think I’m awesome?” Alexander teases.

“Yes,” Thomas says before he can stop himself.

Alexander’s teasing grin turns into a genuine smile.

Thomas melts into his seat.

“What about your family?” Alexander asks.

Thomas turns rigid.

“I was raised in a family of 9,” he starts only to be interrupted.

“Holy shit!” Alexander exclaims.

Thomas rolls his eyes. “I’m the oldest son at 18. Jane is 20 and Mary is 19. Jane is in medical and Mary is in law. Mary’s pretty much you but a year older and 2 feet taller.”

Alexander huffs but allows Thomas to continue. 

“Betsey’s 17 and Lucy’s 16. Both of them are a whole load of annoying. Both are going into some biology shit, I ain’t paying attention. And the twins, Randolph and Anna, are 15 and we call ‘em double trouble,” Thomas said, interrupted again by Alexander’s laughter.

“What?” Thomas asks, confused.

“Double trouble? That’s the most southern thing I’ve ever heard,” Alexander said, wheezing.

Thomas laughs with him.

“My mom is a great woman. Her name is Jane and she taught all of us everything she could. My dad…. isn’t the best. He’s an alcoholic and he’s abusive. He died when I was 14 and good riddance for that too. But I can’t complain after hearing your story. My parents are filthy rich,” Thomas said, shrugging it off.

Alexander gaped at him. “Hey, just cause I had it worse doesn’t make your pain invalid.”

Thomas was about to argue when Alexander cuts in and says, “Just because you’re under 20 boulders and I’m under 21 doesn’t mean you aren’t in pain.”

Thomas was dumbfounded at the sudden wisdom of the shorter boy.

They sat in silence for a moment.

“You know, I think you’re pretty awesome too when you aren’t being a dick,” Alexander said, voice echoing in the small confines of the car.

Thomas felt the corner of his lips turn up.

Alexander notices and immediately deflects it. “But it’s not often because you're always being a dick.”

“Sure thing, darlin’. Sure,” Thomas said, rolling his eyes affectionately.

Both freeze at the use of the nickname.

Thomas was about to apologize before Alexander said, “I love your accent.”

“That the only thing you like about me, darlin’?” Thomas said, using the nickname on purpose this time.

“That’s not important,” Alexander said, turning away.

Thomas grins. “So, you do like me?”

“Shut up.”

“I’m growing on you, am’nt I, doll?”

“Am’nt is not a word, dumbass.”

“It is now.”

“How do you make typos while speaking?”

“It's not a typo if we’re talking. I win.”

“That’s not how this works.”

Thomas laughs.

“Let’s stop to get something to eat, hm?” Thomas asks.

“I made something for us. Before your ego gets any bigger, Lafayette made me. He said it was ‘polite’,” Alexander said, raising a hand to stop the teasing.

Thomas snickers. “Course he did.”

“Tu es insupportable,” Alexander huffs.

“S'il te plaît, regarde qui parle,” Thomas replies.

“Apuesto a que no sabes español, perra,” Alexander said haughtily.

“Oh, pero querida, lo hago,” Thomas purrs.

“I’m not a girl,” Alexander deadpans.

“Did I poke a nerve? Whoops,” Thomas said, grinning.

“Unbelievable,” Alexander huffed, grabbing the bag out of the back seat and Thomas pulled over.

“What did you make?” Thomas asked, genuinely curious.

They unbuckle and sit comfortably in the car.

“Ropa Vieja. It’s a Cuban dish.” Alexander explained.

Thomas looked at the minced meat next to the white rice.

He took a bite and he literally almost moaned.

It was fucking amazing.

“Good, right?” Alexander said.

Thomas nods.

They eat in comfortable silence before getting back on the road.

“You know, maybe this trip wasn’t too bad of an idea,” Thomas says out loud before he can catch himself.

A small snore is his response.

Thomas looks over in mild surprise but nearly melts at what he sees.

Alexander lay curled up on the seat, fast asleep.

Lips were slightly parted allowing shallow breaths to leave as long eyelashes cast shadows across delicate cheekbones.

Thomas steers with one hand but reaches back to grab one of the blankets he left on the back seat.

He gently tosses and arranges it as best as he can with one arm on top of Alexander.

Thomas was driving for about 5 minutes before realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was falling for Alexander Hamilton. And he was falling fast.

Shit.


	3. Challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine midnight posting. I don’t need to.

“Here we are,” Thomas said, grabbing all the bags.

“Woah,” Alexander says reverently as he stared at the colossal building known as Jefferson Manor.

“Woah? That’s all you have to say.” Thomas deadpans.

Alexander glares at him. “Colossal. Gigantic. Monstrous. Mountainous. Shall I go on?”

“No need. I’m good,” Thomas hurried to say.

Alexander snorts in amusement and is about to knock when the door is thrown open.

“Thomas, dear, come in, come in! Oh, and you must be Alexander! It truly is lovely to meet you!” The woman said joyfully, clasping her hands together.

“You must be Mrs. Jefferson, Thomas’s mom,” Alexander said with a smile.

Mrs. Jefferson tsked as she poked Alexander’s side. “You are nothing but bones! Don’t you worry, love, we will fix that right up! Also, please call me Jane.”

Alexander looks helplessly at Thomas who just smirked.

“Oh, yes, love. You must listen to your future mother-in-law, no?” Thomas coos.

Alexander gaped at him.

Thomas just snickers. He grabs the bags and makes his way up the stairs.

“Ma! What room is Alex sleeping in?” Thomas yells.

“Yours, Thomas. Just be sure to wash the sheets after you’re done at night,” Jane calls teasingly.

Thomas groans. Of course his mom would be like that. He feels better after he sees Alexander’s expression though.

His mouth was opening and closing, unable to say a thing as a fiery blush creeps up his cheeks.

Thomas tries not to laugh, he really does, but it was incredibly hard when Alexander looked like his brain just blew a circuit.

Thomas was almost done unpacking both his and Alexander’s things when he finally decided to check his phone.

Jemmy:  
Are you there yet?

Jemmy:  
Answer your phone, douchebag.

Jemmy:  
EVERYONE IS GETTING ALONG WITH THEIR SOULMATES, EVEN LEE AND LAURENS. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Jemmy:  
Thomas, you better not fall in love with Alexander or else I’m going to lose 20 bucks.

Thomas snorts. Of course James decided to bet against him and Hamilton.

He finally finishes packing and goes down the stairs and is astounded at the sight he sees.

“Needs more salt,” Alexander says, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“Are you sure? I could have sworn I put in enough,” Jane said frowning.

Alexander nods. “You did, but the meat is going to absorb most of it so put in a little extra.”

Jane nods in understanding.

“Where is everybody else?” Thomas asks, finally making his presence known.

“Anna and Randolph are coming soon. I think the rest are staying with their soulmates this year,” Jane said thoughtfully, adding a dash of salt to the steaming pot.

Thomas’s far too distracted to hear what she was saying.

Alexander stood in the kitchen in a frilly apron with the words ‘Kiss the Cook’ written across in bold letters.

Thomas raises an eyebrow at Alexander.

Alexander flushes but sticks his tongue out at him.

Jane stares mildly amused between the two.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Thomas teases, pressing an overly exaggerated kiss to Alexander’s cheek.

Alexander wrinkles his nose.

“What, none for me? Ah, wait I forgot. You can’t reach that high,” Thomas sighs in fake disappointment.

The corner of Alexander’s eye twitches. 

Thomas tried to suppress a smirk at the telltale sign on the fact that Alexander was pissed.

Before he could get another line in, Alexander grabs him by the collar and smashes his lips on his.

Thomas was shocked for a second but remembered to play along and grabbed Alexander’s hips to pull his body flush to his.

“Why don’t you set the table, hm?” Alexander smirks once they pull away.

“Brat,” Thomas says, grabbing the plates and cutlery.

“You love me,” Alexander replies.

“I do,” Thomas says, and the sincerity surprises him.

“What’s for dinner?” Thomas asks.

“A simple chicken noodle soup dish. I wanted to use your grandmother’s recipe,” Jane replies. 

Jane’s gears are clicking, though, as she says this. The two boys seemed to like each other but from the minute they stepped in the house, Jane knew it was fake.

The relationship, not their feelings.

The two boys were in law and incredibly smart. Yet, something as simple as admitting their feelings for one another evaded them. Jane tried not to laugh at the prospect.

But her gears had started turning and they weren’t planning on stopping.

Jane would get them to admit their feelings for one another, with Randolph and Anna’s help.

She would not let them leave the house without them doing so.

Before she can further contemplate, the doorbell rings, crisp and clear through the kitchen.

“Let me get that,” Jane says, standing to leave.

“Did you get my phone,” Alexander asks, turning off the stove.

“Upstairs, right side of the bed stand.” Thomas said.

“Hm,” Alexander hums, inhaling the smell of the soup.

Before he can go and grab it though, Thomas’s large frame towered behind his.

“I’ll take that, thank you,” Thomas grunts, picking up the sizable pot over Alexander’s head.

“I could have picked it up,” Alexander said indignantly.

Thomas snorts. “Sure, and I’m Professor Washington.”

Alexander pouts form his spot in the kitchen but takes his apron off.

“I kinda liked that apron. Made your ass look nice,” Thomas complimented, laying down the pot on the table and going to stand next to Alexander.

“Is that the only thing you thought about?” Alexander deadpans.

“Nope. It made your lips look nice too,” Thomas purrs, leaning in and pulling Alexander close to him again.

He presses a soft kiss to the tip of his nose as Jane and two other people walk into the room.

Alexander ignores the fluttering in his chest at the kiss and goes to greet the newcomers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments and kudos, guys,


	4. Attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one of my fav chapters. Enjoy!

“Hi, I’m Al-” Alexander starts, holding out his hand but the girl is hugging him tighter than he had ever been hugged before.

And let Alexander remind you, he knew Hercules Mulligan.

“Alexander, I’m Anna, I’m so excited to meet you! You looked so small compared to my brother and I thought it was just because he’s like a frickin tree but you really are tiny!” Anna coos.

Anna stood a good head taller than Alex, regardless of the fact he was 3 years her superior.

Alexander huff. “I’m short, but I'm not that short. I do agree though. Thomas is a tree.”

Jane chuckles when Thomas flips Alexander off from the kitchen.

“Randolph, pleasure to meet you,” Randolph said, smirking as he kissed the back of Alexander’s hand.

Alexander raises an eyebrow. “Ah. This is the great Randolph I’ve been told about.”

Randolph looked shocked. “Thomas spoke about me?”

Alexander shook his head. “No. I just felt like deflating your giant ego.”

Anna grins blindingly at Alexander. “We are going to get along just fine, Mr…”

“Hamilton and call me Alexander. I’m, like, three years older than you,” Alexander said grinning right back.

“Stop stealing my boyfriend, Anna,” Thomas called.

“Stop taking all the cute ones, then!” Anna retorts.

Alexander flushes.

Thomas feels possessiveness uncurl in his chest as Anna holds Alexander’s hand to look at the ring his mother gave him.

Before he can figure out what he’s doing he is walking towards the two and wraps his arms around Alexander.

The said boy looks up at Thomas.

He places his hands on top of Thomas’s and leans back into the touch.

“Disgusting,” Randolph said, gagging.

Anna and Jane let out an ‘aww’.

“Dinner is gonna get cold,” Alexander said.

Thomas hummed and leaned down.

Alexander presses a kiss to his cheek but doesn’t let go of his shirt.

“I know you got jealous,” he whispers teasingly in his ear.

Alexander shivers as Thomas’s hot breath hits his neck. “I did. And you liked it, darlin. We discuss this after dinner.”

Thomas pulls away and smirks at the flushed man.

Alexander sticks his tongue out at the taller.

Thomas snickers at the pathetic attempt to regain control of the situation.

“So, Alexander, why don’t you tell us about yourself?” Jane asked once they were seated.

“I’m trans,” Alex starts only to be interrupted by Randolph.

“You’re a tranny? Poor Thomas,” Randolph said.

Thomas immediately bristles in his seat.

“I love Alexander, Randolph, and if you have a problem with that, get your sorry ass up to your room,” Thomas snarled.

Alexander was gaping at Thomas as Randolph huffs and leaves the table.

The rest of dinner was quiet as Thomas fumed.

They retreat to their rooms with mumbled ‘good nights.’

Thomas silently boils and sits on one side of the bed.

Alexander was not one to hesitate. But with Thomas, for some reason, he was slightly hesitant. 

“Thomas,” he says gently, sitting next to him.

Thomas looks down at the small teenager next to him.

He purses his lips and turns away.

Alexander huffs. 

“I’m going to go change,” Alexander said, standing and leaving for the bathroom.

When he came back, he saw Thomas laying with a thin blanket on the couch.

Alexander crosses his arms. He was done with Thomas’s bullshit.

He walks over to the couch and lays down on top of Thomas.

A startled squawk comes from under him.

“Alexander, you don’t even cover my upper body,” Thomas deadpans. 

Alexander looks down and realizes that he couldn’t cover all of Thomas even if he raises his arms above his head.

“It doesn’t matter, dickwad. Why are you upset,” Alexander asks.

Thomas turns and throws Alexander off.

Alexander actually, honest-to-god, squeals as he flails and falls off.

“How’s it going down there?” Thomas drawled from above Alexander.

Alexander purses his lips.

He stands and goes to lay on the bed.

He turns off the night light and lays under the cover on the large bed.

He hopes it’ll be better in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	5. Making Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming soon!

“Boys, wake up, please!” Jane calls.

Thomas wakes up with a crick in his back and sees Alexander sit up in bed too.

Alexander raises his hands to rub at his eyes, yawning. 

Thomas couldn't tear his eyes away as Alexander’s bed head stuck out in all directions and the large king size bed practically dwarfed the small man.

He looks away and says politely, “I’ll take the guest room’s bathroom. There’s one attached to this room.”

Alexander nods, still not fully comprehending what was happening.

The two shower and brush their teeth and hair and stumble down the stairs,

Thomas sits gingerly and Alexander flops onto the seat.

Anna smirks. “Thought you’d be a screamer, Alexander.”

Thomas chokes on his eggs but Alexander goes along with it.

He raises his head from the table to glare at Anna. “How do you know I’d bottom, huh?”

Jane snorts. “Please, dear, it’s written across your face.”

Alexander sputters. “I feel so attacked right now.”

Thomas grunts. “Welcome to my world.”

Alexander looks around. “Where’s Randolph?”

Anna and Jane exchange a quick look.

“We thought it would be best if he stayed with his soulmate this Christmas,” Jane says carefully.

Alexander’s heart breaks. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin his visit.”

Anna shook her head. “No, it was his fault. What he said was uncalled for.”

“But-”

“End of discussion, Alexander. Eat your damn food before you fade away.”

Alexander scowls before stabbing his eggs and shoving them rather forcefully into his mouth.

Anna rolls her eyes at his antics and continues eating.

Thomas helps Jane clear the table as Anna and Alexander crash on the couch with their phones.

Alexander opens his phone to see millions of texts from his friends.

He decides to skim them.

Turtleboi: Oh my god, someone said that France was stupid and Lafayette jumped off a table. Everyone is calling him Lafayeet.

BaguetteBitch: Did you know that there is such thing as a place solely dedicated to the game of American Football?

HerculesMomigan: ALEXANDER HAMILTON, IF JEFFERSON LAYS A HAND ON YOU, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!

“Your friends care about you a lot,” Anna notes.

Alexander nods, unable to stop smiling. “In their own way, yeah.”

“Shall we go?” Jane asks from the kitchen.

“Lets,” Thomas and Alex say at the same time.

Alex smiles but it turns to a frown when Thomas turns away.

“Are you two ok?” Anna asks.

Alex sighs. “Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.”

They explore Virginia, going shopping and history hunting.

Alexander ends up with more clothes than he can wear in a lifetime and they decided to eat out.

Thomas avoids Alexander and somehow manages to politely deflect everything the shorter teen asks him.

How the actual fuck do you politely deflect a question if your name isn’t Aaron Burr?

That night when Thomas lays on the couch again, Alexander finally gives in.

“Thomas. Please. What’s bothering you?” Alexander pleads into the darkness after about 20 minutes of lying in bed.

“He reminds me of myself,” A voice says after a beat of silence.

“What?” Alexander questions. Who? Reminds him of what?

“I was such a dick. I….hurt you. And he did the same thing I did. And I’m sorry. You might not forgive me but that’s understandable. But somehow in the past 48 hours I fell for you. How fucking cliche, huh,” Thomas said, chuckling bitterly.

Alexander releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thomas, come to bed.”

“I don-”

“Please.”

Some shuffling could be heard and Alexander felt the bed dip next to him.

“What do you want, Hamilt-” Thomas starts.

Alexander flips on top of Thomas and presses his lips to Thomas’s.

“Thank you for standing up for me. I fell for you too, dumbass,” Alexander whispers against his lips.

He feels Thomas smirk but doesn’t get a chance to think about it as he’s flipped onto his back.

Thomas smirked down at the shorter teen.

Alexander’s eyes adjust to the darkness and he freezes.

“You sleep naked!” Alexander hisses, trying to fight back his flush.

“No, just shirtless. Is that a problem, doll?” Thomas purrs, raking his teeth down the side of Alexander’s neck.

Alexander gasps and arches to the touch, grinding against Thomas’s bulge.

“Are you a virgin, darlin?” Thomas coos.

Alexander grins. “No, I’m not.”

“Who?” Thomas snarls.

Alexander laughs. “Laurens. And then some one night stands. Jealous?”

Thomas growls and nips at his neck.

Alexander pushes him off.

“Whyyy,” Thomas whined.

Alexander snorts. “Grow up, you baby. Your mom said we would go out at 8 again tomorrow morning. I need sleep.”

Thomas grumbled about something under his breath but curls around Alexander.

“Did I hurt your feelings, love?” Alexander said, pouting condescendingly.

He presses a kiss to Thomas’s nose.

“There,” he says, smiling.

Thomas wanted to be mad. He really did.

But he couldn’t.

Not with Alexander Hamilton melting under him and slowly falling asleep.

“Asshole,” Thomas murmurs.

“Jerk,” came a tired response.

Jane watched from the doorway, a fond smile playing on her lips.

Yes, the two boys would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it folks! This is the end. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Epilogue: 10 years later  
“Thomas Jefferson, you absolute dumbass, I cannot believe you forgot to pick up the kids!” Alexander shrieks.

Thomas descends down the stairs.

“I didn’t, shitwad. Rachel wanted to stay with ‘Grandma Jane’ and Jack refused to leave ‘Grandpa George’ and ‘Grandma Martha’ alone,” Thomas snarks.

Alexander purses his lips immediately making Thomas feel bad.

10 years and he still had this effect on him.

He was in too deep and he truly didn’t mind if the wedding rings on their fingers were anything to go by.

Alexander sighs. “Whatever, just pick them up in the next few days. We don’t want to put the grandparents in an early grave.”

Thomas chuckles. “Imagine the heart attack George got when he realised the two most chaotic kids in his class were going to have a baby together. That he’d have to babysit sometimes!”

Alexander laughs as Thomas pulls him close but the hips, burying his face in his neck.

“I love you, doll,” he murmurs.

Alexander places a kiss on his cheek. “I love you too but that doesn’t make it ok that you are far too lenient with our kids.”

Thomas sighs. “Worth a shot.”

He moves to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

Alexander huffs. “No, Thomas. It was not worth a shot.”

Thomas rolls his eyes and takes a sip.

“Thomas?”

“What.”

“That wasn’t very nice.”

“Sorry. Yes, honey?”

“I like you better when you were mean.”

“Short cake. Love. Baby. Husband. Love of my life. Apple of my eye. Light of-”

“Thomas, shut up if you know what’s good for you.”

“What do you want, Alexander.”

“How mad would George be if we had another grandchild?”

Thomas chokes on his water.

Alexander immediately rushed forward to rub circles into Thomas’s back as he coughed.

Thomas stands at his full height once he can breath again.

“Is that an offer or a confession?”

Alexander looks up at him from where he was. “Can’t it be both?”

After an unimpressed look from Thomas, the man sighs.

He holds out a pregnancy test.

“We’re having another baby.”

Thomas sighs, opening his phone.

Alexander tried to read what was on the screen without his glasses.

“What are you doing?” he questions, unable to decipher the blobs of supposed letters on the screen.

“Downloading GrubHub. Your cravings are coming again and I have learnt to always be prepared,” Thomas responds, earning a smack in the back of his head.

Thomas coos at his pouting husband. “Oh, relax, love, it’s normal in pregnancy. You just happened to have all the bad symptoms of pregnancy.”

Alexander had gotten morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, back problems and swollen ankles. 

Both pregnancies.

Alexander kept pouting. “I know.”

After a moment, Thomas breaks the silence. “We should really invest in condoms.”

“We should.”

“But we don’t need them right now, right?”

“Thomas, I’m very certain you can’t make me more pregnant than I already am.”

“I could certainly try.”

“And who gave you that permission?”

“You a few minutes ago.”

“….one day we are going to have twins and I will blame it all on you and your inability to keep it in your pants.”

They ended up having triplets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
